Higher
by dragynshart
Summary: based around the song "Higher" by Creed.... HP/GW... what makes Harry smile?


A/N: None of the characters here belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling, and the song "Higher" belongs to Creed....  
  
"Higher"  
  
When dreaming I'm guided to another world   
Time and time again   
At sunrise I fight to stay asleep   
'Cause I don't want to leave the comfort of this place  
  
  
Harry rolled over in bed, shutting his eyes tight. He buried his head in the pillows. Images of the tournament came back to him, unwelcome. Grabbing the cup with Cedric, Voldemort, Wormtail, Cedric falling, staring out of sightless eyes, his parents ghosts. A tear broke through. He sat up and brushed it away. No use crying over the past when you couldnt change what had happened. He looked over to the bedside table and grabbed his glasses. Green eyes became focused and he could see around the room. He swung his legs over the bed, sitting in his boxers, trying to calm his breathing.   
  
'Cause there's a hunger, a longing to escape   
From the life I live when I'm awake   
So let's go there   
Let's make our escape  
Come on, let's go there  
Let's ask can we stay?  
  
The ngihtmare that had woken him up had been a horrible one. He looked up and into the mirror that sat over his dresser across the room. The young man staring back at him was tan from days spent outside pulling weeds in his Aunts garden. The muscles that covered his arms and chest werent bulging, rather sleek and toned. His hair stood up on end, more unruly from sleep yet still the same as it always was. Black glasses sat on his face, framing emerald green eyes, glinting with tears in the dim moonlight.  
  
Can you take me Higher?  
To a place where blind men see   
Can you take me Higher?   
To a place with golden streets  
  
Running a hand through his hair, Harry looked around the room, his eyes coming to rest on a picture of him and his friends. His best friend Ron had his arm aroung Hermione, his other best friend. Harry stood on the other side of Ron, looking over past Hermione where Rons younger sister Ginny stood. Ginny was leaing against a tree, playing a guitar, her head down and concentrating. Fred and George, Ron and Ginnys twin brothers, creeped up behing her, ready to play a prank on their unsuspecting sister.   
  
Although I would like our world to change   
It helps me to appreciate   
Those nights and those dreams  
But, my friend, I'd sacrifice all those nights   
If I could make the Earth and my dreams the same  
  
The real Harry smiled and shook his head. They day shown in the picture had been beautiful, sun shining and a few clounds in the blue sky. They had just finished their last test and had headed for the lake in hoped of a few minutes of peace. The peace had been interupted when Colin Creevey, one of Harrys fans and friends, had shown up with his camera. He prodded them into taking a picture. Afterwords he had mailed everyone a copy.   
  
The only difference is   
To let love replace all our hate   
So let's go there   
Let's make our escape   
Come on, let's go there   
Let's ask can we stay?   
  
Harry reached over and picked up the framed picture. He ran his finger over Ginnys face. A frown graced his forehead. When had she grown up to be so beautiful? He could still remeber the first time he had seen her, so young and innocent. When had he stopped looking at her as Rons little sister, the one with the annoying crush, and as a woman? When had he started to enjoy her company, rather than be embarresed by it?  
  
Can you take me Higher?  
To a place where blind men see   
Can you take me Higher?   
To a place with golden streets  
  
He set the picture back onto the table, then lay back on his bed, resting his head on his hands and looking up to the ceiling. He realized now that he had more than brotherly feeling for her. He had in fact acted on them the last time he had seen her. Just before they passed through the barrier to go back home, before they would go their separate ways, Harry grabbed for her arm, letting everyone pass before them.   
He shifted on the bed as he remebered their conversation.  
  
So lets go there, lets go there,  
Come on, lets go there  
Lets ask can we stay?  
  
  
"Whats the matter Harry?" she said as she looked up at him in concern. Harry shook his head hurridly.   
"Theres nothing wrong, I just... wanted to tell you something."   
Ginny looked up at him in speculation. Her head tilted to one side as she studied him. "Well, what is it Harry?"  
Harry licked his lips nervously. Despite the fact that he towered over her, she still made him feel fidgety. "I know that you are about to go home and that we probably wont see each other for a while but I couldnt leave you with out telling you that..." He stopped, his throat dry and his hands clammy. "What im trying to say is that, well, you see..."  
"Harry! What is it? Youre making me nervous..." Ginny flushed a little.  
"Well I.. Oh, forget this." He stopped talking and took her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. He felt Ginny stiffen with shock and almost let go, but she stopped him, relaxing and winding her arms around his neck.  
A few seconds later they pulled back, both breathless and flushed. Harry grinned down at her. "Will you go out with me Virginia Weasley?" he whispered into her ear.   
Ginny smiled shyly. "You bet I will Harry Potter!"   
  
Up high I feel like I'm alive for the very first time  
Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams  
And make them mine   
Set up high I'm strong enough to take these dreams  
And make them mine   
  
  
  
Harry smiled up at the ceiling as the memory faded away. He could still remeber the feel of her lips pressed against his, still remeber the feeling that he could do anything. The grin faded. But that had been almost three weeks ago and he hadnt heard anything from Ginny. Had she changed her mind, did she think that he had and wasnt writing to him? Different scenarions raced through his mind.   
  
Can you take me Higher?  
To a place where blind men see   
Can you take me Higher?   
To a place with golden streets  
  
A noise broke Harry out of his thoughts. He looked around the room, trying to locate the source. It came again, a faint tapping sound at his window. He jumped up and opened the window, letting the owl in. It flew around his head at the speed of light. Reaching up, Harry grabbed it with his hand. Getting a look at it he recognized it as Pig, Rons owl. he took the note of Pigs leg before putting it into his own owls cage. His owl and friend, Hedwig, was out hunting at the moment so there was more than enough room for the little owl on speed. He ripped open the note, a grin spreading across his face when he reliezed the note wasnt from his friend Ron but rather from Ginny. She explained why she hadnt been able to write to him before this. It seemed she had taken on a summer job that kept her busy, but she missed him and couldnt wait to see him. It was the last sentence that made Harry grin. "And Harry... I love you." Harry lay back on his bed, a satisfied smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep, the letter still clutched in his hand.  
  
  
Can you take me Higher?  
To a place where blind men see   
Can you take me Higher?   
To a place with golden streets  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: please review... I want to know what people think... but please, no flames :O) 


End file.
